Crester Darringway's Totally Stoked Atventure time
by Iconoclasmfanboy117
Summary: I red this totally nerdy comic boyut soem nerd who has thuis totally hot chich all over him. Heres what would have haappend had I been there. I saw it opn Drunk Duck and its called Iconoclasm.
1. Chapter 2

Totally stoked adventure timez go cowboyz

By Crester Darringway

AN I dont own Iconsclism it belungs here: Thlanks to Xenu "Teh Ovarlord" Scryentology fur helping me with idea GO COWBOYS WOO

It was a wounderful day it was kind of cold but really hot and I was sweeting everywhere as I lifted my 200 lb dumbells with my big muscles. It was rly digesting out but I didn't say that out loud because I am tough and eat lemons for breakfast. (AN: I cant find the key to the right of the S key so I can't write words such as og, ownfield, or arringway THATS ME. BRB Goeng to go rush my gf's endlzone loljk, go cowboys!!!11!!)

I wiped the sun out of my sexy, Texan eyes. Sullenly a little punk who probably didn't play sports walked out from the bushes. He was wereing a dungeons and dragons T-shirt andhad big glasses and had a hat on that said "I don't like football." own it.

"Hillo there my name is Pattin 01" Said the nerd. I drooped my big 300 pownd dumbells and locked at him arngrilly. Then I punched him and he blasted off again, probly out of the ASSmosfere kus I hit him relly hard and it made him go flying really fast. "Go Cowboys11!!!213!!!!!!" I said.!!!

Just then just then a totally hot girl came out of the bushes and she wads really hot and suddenly I wanted to have sex wif her but I didnt kuz I was a gentallymen (LOL thats wut my GF said to me onw time when I opened the door for her wen we went to McDonals. Shew was a bitch tho kuz I bawt her the chicken strips and she didnt even put out that night.) Anyway the girl had a jersey on it that said Norman "Teh sped Boat" wilder, AKA my football alias. She had a mask on that said 'I WANT YOUR BASE BALLS IN MY MOUTH!' nad when she took it off she was toretelly hot underneath. She walso had short shorts on and also a cheerleading skirt.

"Hi I'm Crester Darringway." I said.

"I'm Even but you can call me Riviara "Teh Hooch" Morrass." she said.

"Hey you wanna play madden 07 on my PS3 on my house!?" I asked ands she was totally hot from me and so she said yes and we did a "home run" to my house. Things got preety crazy afterr that and lets just say I "Scored a hole in one." and also I got to "touch down" her pants. I took off her pants and her shirt and she was totally hot and had huge Ta-ta's. I put my baseballbat (u know what I mean. even tho it was way bigger than a baseball bat and morte like a cricket bat even though I don't know what that it but people say its like baseball but with a bigger bat) in her special place and she started to have an orgizm.

...suldlenly a man in a spikey armor popped out of the wall.

"I AM RICHARD "AUTOPSY" FARFIELD AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"NOT TODAY!" I said and took out a gun and we faced eachother angrilley

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chupter 2 also lol

Chjapter 2!

Now with more Baseball!

And Chipps!1!!1

sO I READ Iconouclasm here dont sue or anything. U nerd rocks!

Go to drunkduck and search it!

There is hot babes (lol).

Go coyboys!

LAst tim a pointy man (richard "autotarpsy" fairfeild wanted to kill me cause I skored with his gf! Lol!)

So I pin ted my gun at him, sexily, throwing my long, Texian hair out of my eys and I yarled "Stay the fugck away from her she's mine)(Authors noite: See Joks are sunsitive too!)

but eh was some ftreaky nerd rapist and he was all "NO! I HATE YOU AND JOGHN BADDIN SHOULD DIE!!!!!!1111111111111111111!!!!!!!11111111"

That was it!

I coulnd't stant people insultign John "The Televiosion screen" Madden.

Butt vefore he shot teh bonnet at me, my gf (lol) jumped in fromt of the ballet!!!111!!111!!11!!1!111222!!11111!11!!!1111111!11!!!1!!!!!!11111111!!11!1!11!11111!1!!!!!!1111

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooctrl+vooooooooooooooooooooctrl+vooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!11111 I reamed.

He laughed away, flyingh on his segway.

I was going to say that only nerds ride segys, but I was too sad cause my gf was just shotted.

"Its going to be ocay"UI said skexically

"She looked up at me and said" Is it bad? "She sad"

She was going to de.

All I wanted to do was eat raw eggs and bench some cattle.

But I'll remember her last wurds

"Go cowboys!"

(lol)

But then suddenly!!!11111...!!!!!...

Teh TV said something!

TO BE CONTINEUD!?!?!??!

P.S. Thsi is dedicated to Norman "Teh Speed Boat" Wilder! I luve yo uman! (not in a gay way, lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Tiem 4 teh 3 chapter!!!!!111 plz, inconcalsm guys read my stry!!1

Wen the tv camw on...IYT WAS THAT GIUY FROMM THE TITTANS!!!!!!! (yknow, send email 4pics0 Wenh eh jumpt oot of the telli he had sum deflibradatros(those tings the doctors nerds use to bring opeople gback to lif)! And eh but teh paaddles on her tata's (lol). And I got to watch with glasses (lol, I don't really just thought uit woudl be funny lo,l. Get it!?). N'd she got uop!!!11!11!11!111 The guy went back to hollyland and took teh bullet with him too!!!!1!!!!11111 (I know dts not how it works but its my story lol) But my gf (lololol) still had a big hole in her pillow (lol)! So we rubbed some lemons on it and watch teh end of teh movie Morty Ducks. Then she stripped to Jock Jams (Lol, kuz I'm a jock) but den, soddenly a rally tell read guy run into my room. He was weeruing a long black trnchcoat that went past his feet, adn under it he wored a red jersy wiff teh numbr 37 on it and he had some scarrs on he's face and his hair is red he also had black pants. W"ut the FUCK!??!!?" I said "How are doing in my house?!?!" "Ya!!!11" Eve shourted, but then he said...GO COWBOYS!!!1 nd punched my nerd broother in the fdace (lol desverd it stupiod nerd) he sayed his name was Red (dats teh only prt im gonna change coz i rally really don't like his name in the comic and i tink its stupod) After dat we decided to see who had laayrger Byceeps adn it was kool caus eEven had her hands all over us, and both of us and shes a total babe. "GAPS!!! OH NO!!!" al of as shooted we had jusrt reulized tat...THE GAMM WUS ON!!!! I stold bases to hte kitten to garb sum acholo (I now i'm underage but shut up i can do whatevewr i want)  
I jamped unto the couoch and hunded redd a breooski "GO COWBOYS!!!!!21" al of us skreemed! We war happly wathn the game but then...

TOO BE CUMTINUED


	4. Chapter NEW STORY STFU

CRESTER DARRINGWAY AND MY TRIP TO THE MALL

Dedicate to my friends norman "TEH SPEEDBOUT" wilder 4 elping me thru my greef.

"HELLO BIRTCHES" I Am Crester Darringway hello I am writing the next Chapter OF My storie axsept I 4got wut the last 1 wus about so heres my trip in a mall now im gunna write something meaningfukk 2 start my store kuz that's wut my englihs teacher said kuz I need\\toget in2 callej kuz mom saysd I cent rly on my football skils to get me at life buit tht just meens shes a retarded but she stoped givin me if I don't.

Mom alwayz sayd 2 listen 2 the police evn if they rty 2 take dad away but ths 1 tiem in the mal; I shouldn't hav dun it.

I wuz at at the malll at 1 time where I wuz shoping 4 a gf kuz my old thing playd 4 the losig teerm if u no wut I meen (CHEETERS NVR WIN. HOP JEFF ENJOYZ AlL THE DISSEESSES I GAEV U HA!!( so I ssaw a gurl at a store in the stor at when i went ini ask for4 a fone# (OR ASS I CALL THEM FUN NUMBRE AM I RITE) but shegave me the store numer so I footba

I wus outsid the stor I saw a football shoop wiht a girl in ther who wuz all hot al over the placxe and I could tel by the waqy she was lookin at teh futbull stuff tht she wanted me. I decidd that I wud """throw a bal at her reseevur;" and went in 2 that in that sotre tht she wuz in and all of s asdden.she I saw my unkle his name was Lumbersaw Darringway who had the same last name as me kuz he wuz in my famly but not my dad but lieh his dad or uncle also or sumthin.

"HELLO UNCLE LUMBERJACKDARRINGWAY" I said to him with a manhug:

"HEKKO CRESTRR DARRINGWAY" HE SAID TO Me as he was hay to c me.

"Y r u here uncle LumbarsaW" I asked him as I admirt his vry manly mustash.

"I AM HERER BECAUSE I AM SHOP ING FOR A FOOTBAL BECUZ I AM MAKING A FOOTBAL TEEM THAT I WILL COACH" IS WUT HE SAID.

I WILL HELP U MAEK A TEAM KUZ I AMA NICEGUY WHOPUTS FAMLU 1RST "I Sios to him also ths is y my gf shudnt had put owt 4 th rest uv the football teem kuz I was gunna Make dad adopd her 2 my family kuz I lovd hre her that muhc AND I ALWAYS PUT FALMIY FIRSTBITCH!!11!1

"thank you CRESTER YOU CAN PALY ANY POSITIUN YOU WOULD WANT NOW WE SHUD GET SUM GEER." He said

""OK UNCLE BANDSAW WUT SHUOD WE GET." I ASKED HIM QUESTUIOENINGLY.

And with a few minits wewere rdy 2 go we got a football.

"WUT SHUD WE NAME OUR TEAM" askes uncle bandwagon.

'wE SHOUD NAEM IT THE CRESTER DARRINGWAYS COWBOYS" I explaynd that ppl wud liek us the most if we had a naem tht told who we wer but also wuz recognizible and also ppl who lieked the dalles cowboys (GO COWBOYSSZZ!!11111111111) WUD ALso probubly liek us.

"I AGREED" he agreed with me so we wer rdy 2 own sum wimps.

"WE NED CHEERLEEDERZ" i told him tht we needed them.

"BUT ALL THE CHERERS IN MY SKOOL R LYING HORES I said.

"I am suddenly the grl in the sotre turned arund and she was rly hat "I am a cheerleader and I xan cheer 4 ur teem becase crESTER is very atracktiv. She was also vry attRACKtiv if u no wut I meant. "My nam is vannnessicaa but I can call me Flipper THE BATMOBEEL Tomberly.

k i sed but she say k at th same tiem and I had 2 tel her not 2 inturupt me but it wuz ok kuz I had feelings tht in the end we wud get past theher pleying sokker and lern 2 lov. (I WONT SAY NEMORE KUZ I WONT SPOIL ANYTHONG FOR THE REEDER BUT I WANT U KEEP READING SO LETS JUST SAY THAT I PLYD SUM GOOD OFFENS AND PRETY SOON WUZ AT FIRSD DOWN WITH HUR IF U NO WUT I MEAN)(

we as weas we were walking out th (SHIT BRB TA GAYM IS ON.) (K SRRY THT TOOK SO LONG) as we we were walking out the door when a handred hot gurl with socur stopped us.

"giv us bak flipper we ply socker!" is whut they all said at us

"NO ITS NOT TRU FLIPPER I TURNED TO HER AND SHE WAS SAD KUZ WE NEW HER SECRET.

"ITS OK I 4GIV U AND UR A BAB" I told her but how we were going to get pass them!

"TIME TO MAKE SOME PLAYS" said uncle Lumerslaw arringway.

"LETS GO" "COWBOYS!" I Yell as i, crester darringway and uncle sumbersaw darringway and Flipper vanesika teh batmowbil tomplizkikon

We pushd thru them and thy wer all hawt so sometimes I cud see their "lines of scrimej" so we made it to the van and drove away into the sunset and towardz our dreams.

THINGS R GOOD 4 NOW BUT NEXT CHAPTR NT 2 SPOIL ANYTHING BUT WE HAV A NEW OBSTICL TO OVERCUM JUST LIKE WUT MY GF WHO IS A BICH SAY I DO.


	5. Chapter 2 OF TEH NEW ONE

When I crester got to school my scool wuz ful of ppl but i tackled them out of teh way (get it) and went to a class but it was borin. I was rly bored in my class so I got out of class 2 paly sum sport with my frends. who were norman "teh speedbowt" wilder, and clemcy "sledrace" parkinsons. I invented a new gam of wher it was basbal but we played with a football and the winner got nachos for from his friends were buying them. I won over 100 times abnd i wuz gunna get my nachos wen a girl walked up 2 me it was teh gir frum the shoe mall.

"Hello flipper get out" I said to her kuz she did nt go to my skool and if ne1 saw her tehy wud no i wuz makin a teem and try 2 get on it even if they wer nerds a nerd.\

"I qam here 2 recroot ppl 4 teh team creaster daringwaqu" she sexily said wile also eatin a nacho senshously.

"Ok but i deside who is in the cresSTARS" (this is teh name of the team i cam up with i think its rly good") crester said iin a sexy way

"i want 2 b on it" I heard norman say

"Ok I high 5d him and clemcy wuz all like he didnt wanna kuz he has busy with a hot gf but it wuz ok kuz i just made out with her yesterday lol

"me 2" I saw a voice cum out frum teh shadowz and it was that nerd pattin 1.

"No u cant kuz u r a nerd" I said

then i said "Also ur jersey only has the number 1 but mine has a 99 kuz its the highest number ther is!!"

"ok then i wil join that enemy team" Said Partisan 1. and he went over 2 stand next 2 my worst enemy.

"Richard "AUTOPSY" farfeild!!" every1 screemed kuz he was ther and he was makin a team tryin 2 beat mine

"I will kill you!" I shooted and then punched him so hard he flew into the soccer feild and went into the goal and every1 screemd farFIELD GOAL!! (tnx 2 xenu "teh overloard" ssycantolopsy 4 thet joke)

We were walking and flipper said to me "Hello crester. i came 2 tell u that we need moar players at least of them. Also we need cheerleeders can i b cheer captain??"

"I do not no kuz u were wonse soccer." I said. "soker sux kuz in india they call it football BUT ITS NOT KUZ U ONLY USE UR FOOT TO KICK THE BALL IN IT"

"i no but i will do my best and i love you" she tells me

"Ok but never betray me" i said and then made out with her.

we needed another playur but i didnt hav ne1 else who wuz hardcore enuff 2 b on my team so i had 2 search. But after 30 hours of searching ther wuz no1. I decided 2 never give up but now i wanted 2 get a hotdog so we did.

"HEY CRESTER WANNA THROW AROUND THE PIGSKIN" NORMAN SAID

"YES I WOULD LIK TO" I said and We were outside the hotdog restraunt and makin sum passes and evry1 was starin kuz we were so god.

but then a man wulkd up 2 uz

"hello crester darringway and norman"and vanessicca" he sain

"HOW DO U NO MY REAL NAMP!/!?" flipper said

"it kuz i am on teh enemy team i no all ur weakness" he said

"i hav no weeknesesse so FUK U!" i said and tackld him but HE GOT BAK UP and the sky was all thunder

"u think ur good in football but im bettr" he said even tho he was probabl wrong but he said so 2 make it darmrarti

"who r u" i punched

"I am kimbo "fancyfeast" dementia" he said

"UR NIK NAME SUX ASS" I SAID AS I PUNCHED HIM BUT THEN HE TURNED INTO A WOOF!!11111111

"HE CAN BE A WOLF" SAID NOrman but it wasnt a normal won it was as big as my dad and my house put togethr!!

"this will b a dificult battle" I said but now wuz not teh tim i would fite him in teh epic conclusion.

i ate my hotdog and we went ham

s\we all payed madden 050 kuz the company new what a good madenn palyer i wuz so tehy sent a game from 50 yrs in teh fitur.

my dad came in and gav us tacos and sum brewskis anbd tehy al got rly wasted and my mom was cryin but i was kikin ass in madden and chuggin brewskis.

Then Clemcy cam over kuz he got a beerbong or as i cal it TEH BOOZEBONG and i let him on my team. (DUDE IF U READ THIS PICK UP UR FONE AND COME OVER ON FRIDAY AND BRING TEH BOZEBONF IM SRRY I CHEATED ON UR GF BUT BRING IT AND LETS HANG OUT!!)

IM MAKIN A LIST OF TEH tEEM SO I DONtT FORGET!!

CRESTER DARRINGWAT #99

NORMAL "TEH SPEEDBOT' WILDRE #98

CLEMecy 'HOPSKUCH' PARKINSUNS # ?

AND FLIPPER "TEH BATMOBIL" TOMPLISKIN WUZ TEH CHEERLEADER

AND UNCLE LUMBERSAW BANDWAYDARRINGWAY WUZ TEH COACH

"WE NEED 1 MOR PLAYER AND MOAR CHERLEEDERS!!1111" I YELLED WITH HAPPYNESS.

but u hav 2 wait 4 teh next chapter 2 c who teh next player is im bored im gunna play sum madden cya.


End file.
